El sueño de Diana
by F3rN4nD4
Summary: Diana se queda una noche a dormir con Akko, pero ¿cómo es que afectara esto al subconsciente de Diana sabiendo que ha estado perdidamente enamorada de la chica desde hace mucho tiempo? ONE-SHOT


**OMG! Hace tanto que no publicaba un Fic xD Que divertido, bueno esto es algo que escribí hace tiempo pero me gusto como quedo y porque no subirlo? Pero hay dos cositas que me gustaría explicar :p esto era planeado para ser un capitulo de una historia larga así que ya saben :v y lo segundo es que esto es parte de un "experimento" si tiene aceptación escribiré más One Shots o incluso la historia detrás de este mini cap xD Así que si les gusto no se olviden de dejarme un review ;u; juro que no toma más de 2 minutos. Gracias y disfruten de la lectura n.n**

* * *

Mis ojos permanecieron cerrados, estaba tan cansada que me era imposible volver a abrirlos. Podía escuchar su respiración que cada vez se oía más alejada. Mi corazón iba desacelerando los latidos que sentía en mi pecho y conforme pasaba el tiempo comenzaba a perder la conciencia, era extraña la sensación que sentía al estar acostada junto a ella, no podía evitar pensar en su piel al contacto con mis dedos, tan suave. Me gustaba, de verdad me gustaba estar en esta situación con ella, no podía parar las cosquillas en mi estómago y tampoco es que quisiera; sin pensarlo mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras escuchaba los pequeños ronquidos que Akko emitía a mi lado, era tan adorable, así que decidí solo disfrutar el momento, disfrutar de su compañía mientras podía y sin esperarlo de un momento a otro todo se había vuelto oscuro.

Desperté por el sol que entraba por las ventanas, ¿acaso se me había olvidado cerrar las cortinas? Intente levantarme de la cama para de una vez empezar con mi día pero un peso extra no me dejaba moverme, abrí los ojos lentamente tratando de enfocar mi vista.

Esta no era la academia y mucho menos el cuarto de Akko. Estábamos en mi casa, en la mansión Cavendish, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Al voltear mi cabeza para poder observar más a detalle mi habitación me encontré con la espalda de alguien más, tenía cabello largo y castaño que le llegaba un poco m{as debajo de los hombros, por lo que imagine que se trataba de una chica. Intente levantarme pero el peso por segunda vez se hacía presente aunque ahora podía notar que se ubicaba en mi brazo derecho; la chica a mi lado estaba completamente noqueada sobre mi extremidad y comenzaba a doler, intente sacarlo lentamente pero sin ningún éxito, no me quedaba de otra que despertarla.

-Disculpa- comencé a mover su hombro- necesito que te levantes mi brazo está empezando a doler.

La chica dio media vuelta sin dejarme ningún escape, dejando mi brazo por debajo de ella otra vez, pero no tarde mucho en reconocer su hermoso rostro y sin esperar más mi corazón golpeo fuertemente contra mi pecho…Akko. Quede en shock, definitivamente algo estaba pasando.

La castaña abrió lentamente sus ojos dejando ver el fuerte color rojo que los caracterizaba –Buenos días…- hizo una pequeña sonrisa cerrando una vez más sus ojos y acurrucándose más cerca de mí.

Olvide por completo el dolor que se concentraba en mi extremidad y saliendo de mi estado me apresure a contestar-Ho-Hola…- empecé a tartamudear, carraspee un poco y seguí- ¿Cómo dormiste?

Me volteo a ver desde donde estaba ubicada, un poco más debajo de mí, y entrelazo nuestras piernas –Tu sabes que siempre duermo bien cuando estoy contigo…eres tan cómoda-dijo al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba y ocultaba su rostro entre mi cuello.

Sentí como una corriente eléctrica atravesaba mi columna y como las cosquillas en mi estómago aumentaban al 1000%, mientras un intenso color rojo decoraba mis mejillas, no entiendo que estaba pasando pero me gustaba que estuviera ocurriendo, me gustaba que me abrazara de esa forma y definitivamente no quería que acabara.

Aunque una idea cruzo rápidamente por mi mente, ¿Y si ella no sabía que era yo? Sé que podría sonar loco pero podría ser una posibilidad, no hace mucho nos habían enseñado un hechizo que la persona "B" hacia para hacerle creer a una persona "A" que la persona "B" era en realidad alguien más, era como un hechizo de camuflaje pero en lugar de jugar con la fisionomía de uno mismo lo hacías con la perspectiva de la otra persona. ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad ella pensara que yo era Andrew? Sin quererlo mi corazón sintió una fuerte apuñalaba y a mi pesar tuve que separarla.

-¿Qué pasa?-su semblante cambio rápidamente a uno de duda y curiosidad-¿Te sucede algo?

Apartando la vista le pregunte-¿Tu sabes…sabes quién soy yo?- Volví a fijar mi vista en ella y su entrecejo estaba fruncido.

-Claro que sí, tu eres Diana Cavendish, la mejor bruja de Luna Nova de nuestra generación, la líder de la familia Cavendish y…- la vi morderse el labio y bajar su mirada apenada pues yo tenía un rostro de sorpresa total, sabía perfectamente quien era yo y a pesar de todo me abrazo de esa manera y me dijo esas cosas, al notar que tenía algo más que decirme la anime a continuar levantando un poco su barbilla para que mi mirada se conectara con la de ella- y mi esposa desde hace 1 año.

La mire fijamente sin saber que decir, su esposa…era la esposa de Atsuko Kagari…desde hace un año. No sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué se supone que haces en estas situaciones? ¿Debería decir algo? ¿Debería volverla a abrazar? ¿Debería pararme a hacer mis actividades pendientes? O… ¿Debería besarla? Al pensar en esto mi vista viajo rápidamente hasta sus labios, se veían tan vulnerables y el hecho de que Akko decidiera abrirlos un poco los hacia ver tan apetecibles; sin pensarlo dos veces decidí acercarme a ellos lentamente, debía tantear el terreno, no quería que esto fuera una broma de mal gusto, no quería que nada ni nadie arruinara este momento y mucho menos quería que Akko se arrepintiera…pero eso nunca paso, en el momento que roce sus labios mis ojos se cerraron disfrutando del cosquillo que producía el contacto con su boca y sin esperar más sentí como ella colocaba sus manos en mis mejillas conduciéndome hasta sellar nuestros labios, los movimientos eran suaves y coordinados, dulce y picante a la vez; era una sensación nunca antes necesitada pero definitivamente me estaba volviendo adicta rápidamente, no quería separarme de ella y mi necesidad aumento cuando al separarnos por un poco de aire Akko atrapo mi labio inferior con sus dientes, mi corazón se disparó en ese momento; ¿cómo es que Atsuko Kagari pudiera ser tan adorable y sexy a la vez?

Cuando estaba decidida a volver a atacar sus labios, teniendo nuestras narices rozándose y Akko respirando agitadamente oímos como alguien entraba en el cuarto.

-Señoritas Diana y Akko Cavendish, solo quería informarles que el desayuno ya está preparado.

-Gracias Ana, en un momento bajamos…- La empleada inclinó por un segundo y salió de la habitación. Cuando por fin se fue voltee mi mirada hacia "mi esposa" que se encontraba agarrándose su estómago. -¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Muchísima!-Se quejó con uno de sus peculiares sonidos- ¡Nos entretuviste mucho, Diana!- Enseguida me sonroje al recordar lo ocurrido y sin más me baje de la cama y tosí para recuperar la compostura. Akko por su parte fue hacia el armario y escogió lo primero que encontró. Mi mirada paso de la pared hasta su espalda y no pude evitar pensar en cómo la había llamado Ana; Atsuko Cavendish, mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande, ella era mía, ella había adoptado mi apellido y no podía creer lo bien que sonaba, no podía creer lo bien que me hacía sentir.

Una vez vestidas y arregladas decidimos bajar al comedor, me gustaba esta vida, me gustaba poder verla correr por los pasillos mientras yo caminaba por detrás suya, me gustaba verla saludar a todos nuestros sirvientes pero más que nada me gustaba como es que me hacía reír tanto en tan pocos minutos y que me dedicara una sonrisa cada que nuestros ojos se encontraban.

Llegamos al comedor y como era de esperarse me toco sentarme en la cabecera de la mesa y Akko a mi derecha, del otro lado se sentaron mi tía y mis primas pero por más que intentaba poner atención a lo que trataban de informarme sobre la situación familiar mi mente siempre paraba en como Akko jugaba con nuestros pies por debajo de la mesa, quería reírme en como a veces chocaba su propia pierna contra la mesa y le salían unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos pero siempre prefería guardar la compostura ante mi tía, y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para acariciar su mano, cada que le pasaba algún condimento o servilleta.

Al terminar los sirvientes recogieron la mesa, mi tía se retiró junto con sus hijas desapareciendo a través de la puerta, cuando voltee mi cara para observar a la que ahora era mi esposa esta ya me estaba esperando parada al lado mío con una mano estirada hasta mí, sin pensármelo dos veces la tome y en silencio me guio hasta el jardín.

-¿Por qué quisiste venir aquí?- pregunte mientras la veía decidida a ir más lejos.

-Aquí no, podrían vernos…-puso su dedo índice en sus labios y cerro uno de sus ojos.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a las colinas que en estas épocas estaban llenas de flores de todos los colores, teníamos una perfecta vista de la mansión y el cielo azul sobre esta.

-Amo como se ve todo desde aquí- sonreí y cerré mis ojos para sentir el viento.

-Lo sé, por eso quería traerte hasta aquí antes de que tuvieras que trabajar en todos esos papeles aburridos – decía mientras me abrazaba por detrás y colocaba su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Es necesario hacerlos…creo- recordé que hasta esta mañana no sabía en donde estaba o el cómo había llegado hasta esta vida- ¿Puedo…puedo decirte algo raro?

-Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a escucharte…por más que me cueste- se separó mientras veía una ardilla correr hacia un árbol mientras comenzaba a gritar-¡Diana, una ardilla! ¡Por dios es tan adorable, trae una nuez!- sonreí y moví mi cabeza de lado a lado, ella nunca cambia.

Y por más que lo intente no logre volver a captar su atención.


End file.
